This project is an investigation of clinical and treatment parameters and dexamethasone suppression test results and the molecular basis of DST abnormalities in psychiatric disorders. The main objective is to further evaluate glucocorticoid sensitivity in patients with affective disorders and to clarify the significance of glucocorticoid sensitivity in the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis disturbance in major depression.